Yatter-Blazing Love
by Anonymous Eyes of Dormant Sins
Summary: A young boy with a grown man mentality; whores around for that special one. He faced trouble for ten weeks, but keeps trying. Even though he's trying to find that true love, world destruction is afoot. Of everything he went through till this point, This will be one hell of a joyride for him. This is crossed with "Yatterman." Main characters: Gan-Chan, Ai-Chan Villian: Doronjo
1. Yatterman's Regular Day Turnover

**Note: You must know _YatterMan_, the TV anime serious for the origins or played "Tatsunoko vs. Capcom" To partially know the characters; expect OOC! I won't be using "Yatterman-1" and "Yatterman-2" since that was their fighting names which sounds absolutely ridiculous. I'll be using their actual names so know history. Well that's the note, enjoy my yet another crazy-fiction.**

**Early Credit: JT- Suit & Tie**

* * *

"I be on my suit and tie," sings Gan-Chan as he dresses himself up in a creamed suit and a red tie. "Shit, tie, shit –" he holds the I out for a while with a fist near his mouth; eyelids squeezes themselves shut from the irking loud screech. –"T, tie, shit." He fix his tie until it reaches a spot that pleases him.

"There we go bra." He says to himself. "I'm about to go out here and flirt with these gals you know what I'm saying. I'm 'bout ta show em' a few thangs, bra a few, thangs, bra a few, thangs go git that pussy yeah."

He strides out the bathroom and dances his way to the exit.

"Yatter-Wan!" He shouts. A tiny robot with a dice body flies towards his master.

"Not you Omotchama!" Dejecting the mascot by waving his hand in a "shoo" manner rather swift and harshly.

"Master, stop whoring around-da-koron," warns Omotchama.

"Now I'm not whoring, I'm searching. See there's a difference dumb-ass."

He turns away but then immediately turns back to Omotchama after a suggestion comes up.

"Oh yeah! You need somebody too. So fly your little sluggish ass on out there and find that female metallic."

"But master–"

"'But master' my ass!" Interrupts Gan-Chan rude and lividly. "You need somebody! GO! FLY!"

Gan-Chan attempts to grab the flying dice but Yatter-Wan rides out yawning.(dog-shaped transportation) and that snags his attention.

- Multiple Character Talk Start -

Gan-Chan: It's about time bra!

Yatter-Wan: Why do you go out there? Everybody knows you a big whore.

Omotchama: Girls don't like dogs-da-koron.

Gan-Chan: You scraps of convert trash are stupid! Trash hates, don't hate. Go find, some wine. Or you will not, git oil you hear?!

Omotchama: We need oil-da-koron. I need my gas-da-koron. I likes my drink-da-koron.

Yatter-Wan: Have you ever tried knowing a woman for her instead of looking at her geographical features? Porn can come later.

Gan-Chan: You think you're so smart for a car? How about you go through a couple of bitches and see if they don't sue your ass for all you got, key your shit, hire assassins to murder your ass, beat your ass down her "damn" self, pour some bleach in your launch and drink and cheat on you with an ugly dog; due to him having mo' money! I tried but that's the shit I went through. That special one will not come for I will not care if she even appear.

Yatter-Wan: I'm just giving advice. Please know her for her, know what she like, know what turns her on, know all you need to know; just not for the pussy-cat all the damn time.

Omotchama: Where's the old Yatterman-da-koron? Ever since your return from "Tatsunoko vs. Capcom," you been detected as abnormal-da-koron.

Gan-Chen: It's that damn Doronjo and her pussy ass retarded looking midgits! Bitch always up to no good with her black shit outlining her graphics...and them legs bra. I mean them legs wroo! They know how to make an Asian like me horny.

Yatter-Wan: Them villains knows about their nemesis weakness and use it against them. And yours is women; morbidly bad.

Gan-Chan: Unless I find that special one, I will create Yatter-pussies and duplicate the bitch.

Omotchama: We can't let her discover that Dokuro Stone-da-koron.

Yatter-Wan: She's a whore her damn self.

Gan-Chan: No shit useless junkyard, station man bandana, retard brainless Nintendo! Her looks and smell tells me the shit you comprehend?! Tu Entiendes? I know without a doubt she will fuck up my workshop, rob my bank accounts, send my ass to jail over trivial shit, and box my ass to the got-damn grave. Bitch trouble OKAY?! Take me out so I can find the one.[he hops on Yatter-Wan's side]

Yatter-Wan: As you wish.[roaring his engine]

The giant door slowly opens up.

Gan-Chan: And dice tank, she won't even see the damn stone "Da-koron?"

Omotchama: Statement acknowledge-da-koron.

Gan-Chan: Don't fuck nothin' up.

- Multiple Character Talk End -

The door's open sesame is compete and the armored bulldozer dashes out.

"Why do you want aids so badly?" Querys Yatter-Wan.

"Dammit I did not fuck anyone for ten weeks!" Insures Gan-Chan. "Girls are hoes. They don't even try and-or they throw themselves at me so hey, free pussy but like a man, I reject sex. You happy?"

"But you study trying."

"'But I study trying.' What's that suppose to mean?!" Interrogates the pissed off master.

"All I'm worried about is you coming back with these diseases. One day, that will happen." remarks the driving Ytter-dog.

_"SNOOPY__ YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!" _Gan-Chan thought to himself. Then with retort: "Really faggot?! Like, like did you really sit your dolled ass there and squirted out 'I'm like these male whores?!' They fucked over five-thousand woman and I didn't go up one woman's ass! I know all of them got problems and 'I' don't want their shit you fucking understand?!..." And he rages on and on.

_"Please shut your ass up I don't want to hear trivial accusations about yourself."_ Thought the merely pissed off driver.

Three minutes later, Yatter-Wan finally haves enough of this bitchy kid and stops driving itself. He flicks the creamed boy off of him. Gan-Chan cartwheels off the robot's side and clashes with the ground knees first.

"BITCH ASS JUNK!" Rebels the livid boy with his shit now conquered by dirt; acting and rolling around dramatically in pain; holding his knees.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! REALLY! OWWWWWWWW!"

"Walk the rest of the way," requests Yatter-Wan as he storms away forming dust behind him; it invaded the injured master's face, making him cough.

"*Cough!*Cough!* Well fuck you then–" He stumbles up wiping himself free from the dusty prison– "There goes your *cough* got-damn oil snack."

He glares around his surroundings; all around his was green grass and trees with a couple of boulders planted deep in the ground here and there; no buildings in sight.

"Man this is some–huh?" He sees two mysterious girls laying in the grass from a distance. He runs swiftly to them.

He observes the "dead bodies". They were identical to each other; they both had long braided ponytails that can touch the ground with a miniature great sword tip that resembles the tip of a dragon's tail; mecha musume design with eight futuristic swords, playing the role of wings on their backs, impeccably identical to one another; they too have extremely sharp horns that you will dare not touch. It was like a mirror, they were exactly one-hundred and eighty degrees from each other, laid out on the grass the same way, on their stomachs like starfishes; of course the perv was checking out their nice rounded asses; it wasn't too big, but not too small neither.

The only difference was their color; one was pale blue aided with white armor and her hair color matches her armor and the other was black accompanied with gray armor and had pale blond hair.

"Damn," the perv thought to himself loudly. "That's a noble Grammy ass award right there bra. "Got-DAMN they got her beat!"

The next thing you know, the lights on various parts on their bodies turns itself on; this was different too; the blue one activated green lights and the black one had bright yellow that can camo in with the sun. They both recovers to their feet automatically and it was that of Sonic's speed.

Their stomachs was armorless, but was coated with their corresponding tights; they had on unique v shaped visors with a single red dot playing a role of an organism's vision.

"Verifying subject," states both of them.

"'Verifying subject?'" He mimics with a bewildered dumb look on his visage.

"Verification complete. Subject identified as our creator."

"Creator?!" he barks with his eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Question answer...yes sir," states the blue cyborg.

- Multiple Character Talk 2 -

Gan-Chan: Well, do y'all have names?

?: Identified as V-13. (Blue cyborg)

?: Identified as A-11 (Black one)

Gan-Chan: I don't like that; I'm 'bout ta jazz this shit up HD bra. How 'bout this, blue girl, you are now Yatter-Nu and Ms. Bumblebee, you're officially Yatter-Lambda. Yea, that's what's up.

V-13 and A-11:...names converted.

Gan-Chan: Good. [he walks away; his new sidekicks follows him]

V-13: Activating talk mode. What about the gate?

He turns around with a bewildered stare on his visage.

Gan-Chan: What gate?! Shit. I don't know what you know. I don't see what you see.

V-13: The cauldron master. The gate is currently trapping the potent threat.

Gan-Chan: I don't want to know the future right now.

V-13: It's imperative that you understand.

Gan-Chan: You dare defy your master?!

V-13: But the cauldron is a failed experiment. An immoral being converted Azure Grimoire into a Black Beast and time is limited for the beast will break free and will perish the world and all who dwell within.

Gan-Chan: How 'bout you close your trap and take me to a speed date club. I want to "verify" women, not the fate of the world!

A-11: Sensing a change in behavior. Identified as horny.

V-13: You will never receive one's vagina if the Black Beast roams free.

Gan-Chan: Yatter-Nu, do you know the meaning of silence and taking me to my destination means bra?!

V-13: You will be there shortly after you acknowledge...  
Gan-Chan: ACKNOWLEDGE THESE NUTS![Squeezing them and humps at her] TAKE MY ASS THERE NOW!

V-13: But master, this threat has great potential of world breach.

Gan-Chan: Okay. Okay Fine! Enlighten me.[he wraps his arms ans slams his behind on a bolder with his nose turned up at the determined cyborg.]

A-11: Master's horny abnormalities are now in infatuation.

V-13: Sorry master. I detect serious emotions evolving within you. I will teleport you there now.

Gan-Chan: No! You wanna talk, TALK! [Glaring at her like a vicious dog]

V-13: All you need to understand is that the Black Beast has potential of world demise and that transgressional being must be stopped to prevent catalyst additions for it's release. Talk mode deactivated.

Gan-Chan: Now I don't want to dig for pussy anymore. THANK YOU, VERY, VERY, MUCH! [He picks up a little bolder and hurls it at Yatter-Nu; one of her swords flies out and slices it to an atom. He tromps away] Let's go find this fucking stone!

V-13: Loading teleportation.

A-11: Researching the "stone"...no results.

Gan-Chan: It's a stone that can make any wish come true. If we find this bitch before that black hoe, the "Black Beauty" will ex-exists. So let's go Yatter-Cyborgs!

V-13: Teleportation activated. Teleporting now.

And just like that, they vanish in hyper space.

- Multiple Character Talk 2 End -


	2. A Chaotic Climax So Late!

"The world will perish!" Yells a green haired business guy. "What's taking her so long?! It's pretty simple. Find the got-damn stone and give it to me!"

"Master it's not a simple task," says a cyborg designed like V-13 and A-11, but contains exposed skin and blond hair that's not as long as her counter parts. She lacks the v-shaped visor; being replaced with blue eyes.

"Yes it is dammit!" Rebels the impatient business man. "You just go, dig the shit up, walk, fly, or have her crack head minions to carry her stank, bitch ass over to me and YO-HO! Give me the fucking stone!"

"It can be anywhere though."

"Bullshit!"

"Be patient master."

"EMPEROR Hazama! If you please."

She sighs while rolling her eyes. "Emperor. Does that matter?"

"Yes! Master is that of a teacher and I'm not a teacher. Emperor, is a name with potency. You're a king and a god at the same time with that name. You was programmed to be maximum security for your emperor, not to piss his ass off! See this is why the world must go. Nasty ass people with their shitty ass attitudes, fucking the world up with their selfish motives."

"But mas–"

"EMPEROR!" He counters while imposing a hand in her face. "Got-dammit, why do you cull to act like a dolt?!" He lividly asks while walking away from her.

"I will call you 'emperor' when I fell like it," she assures him with an attitude.

"Woman I know damn well!–" He pauses and laughs it off maniacally. "Heh, you want a scolding from your mommy dearest hm? You want an old school spanking you dolt-borg brat?!"

He unhooks his belt from his waist, swirls it around, and whips it's face to the ground.

"Flavor Flav, put your dick up. You're not my daddy."

She rolls her eyes once again but slightly slower than earlier.

"Bitch! I am today! C'MERE!" He commands while beckoning her.

"Not all are selfish,'emperor.' They just have something to believe in."

"Over ninety percent of humans are selfish! The damn world we live in now is conquered by selfishness and arrogance. Satanism! EVIL!"

"You're Satan your 'damn' self master," assuring her outlook towards him.

"'Damn?!'" He barks enthusiastically. "Did I hear 'DAMN?!' Did your ass cuss?! Did you fucking cuss?!"

"You mad? You know creations go corrupt. The world will be destroyed, just be patient."

"U-12, your ass cussed! You was not programmed to be smart! BRING YOUR ASS!"

He begins to go off and act crazy, constantly whipping the ground.

"BRING YOUR ASS! BRING YOUR ASS! BRING YOUR ASS! BRING YOUR ASS!"

U-12 merely laughs at him.

"BITCH! LAUGH A LITTLE CLOSER! LAUGH! LAUGH!"

He glares at her like a horde of vicious demons.

"Seek therapy conceited maniac."

Doronjo and her goons returns to the mysterious base with no stone in hand.

- Multiple Character Talk Start -

Hazama: I'll spank your naked ass later. [he wraps his belt back to it's rightful place and begins to stare at the black thief] You came back. Where's the stone? PRESENT!

Boyacky: Well um...

Hazama: "Well Um?!"

Doronjo: We didn't see jack.

Hazama was so infuriated that he couldn't see straight.

Hazama: Y'ALL DIDN'T SEE "SHIT?!"

This raging question makes the Gang of Doronboh petrified.

U-12: It was oblivious master.

Hazama: THEN THIS BITCH! [He storms away, refusing to grasp failure] I SMELL BLOOD!

U-12: You're greed for destruction will fail you. You need straight high def vision, not low resolution from trivial failures.

Hazama: BITCH I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! When I come back, this fuck better be empty, including you crap-borg draft. Oh yeah, [he stops] where's the two cyborgs?...YOU LOST THEM TOO?!

Tonzura: Well here's the scoop...  
Hazama: I'll be damned. You abandoned the two most important ingredients in this FUCKING STEW! [Ominous green aura arose within him] GOT-DAMN! THE LAST THING I WANT IS THEM SERVING SOMEONE ELSE!

Tonzura: But l-l-let me a tell ya 'ba-'bout it.

Hazama: TRIVIAL! [he shoos his glowed up hand at him; that green snake hisses at his disappointing underling.]

Tonzura: *Gulp.* Nice snaky.

Boyacky: Yea boss, na-na-na-natural cause.

Doronjo: Yeah-yea like a big tornado um...ca-came and dispersed everything.

Hazama: Oh yeah I believe that. Good excuse, but sounds DUMB AS HELL! Y'all dumb asses came back, but the cyborgs didn't. I think Y'all left the bitches to perish.

Doronjo: NO master!  
Hazama: EMPEROR! If the got-damn tornado came the fuck by and slams y'all's asses, You incompetent fucks would've came back on separate times. Man let me get up out this stank-ass room. I smell blood. I want y'all gone upon my return and "DON'T" come back! Until you have the got-damn fuck skull stone! [he warps away]

Doronjo: Um..c-can anyone mo-move?

Tonzura: Am I fly-flyin'?

Boyacky: I got, I got, I got bl-bl-blasted.

U-12: Don't mind him. He's has phobia for failing his goal. I'm pretty sure something "off" occurred.

Boyacky: The damn tornado. It-it just came like ninjas Mrs. Robot.

Doronjo: The fag came from nowhere.

U-12: Just drop it! Everything happened, you can't undo it. Teleporting to a random location.

Tonzura: That g-guy's tartar.  
Boyacky: Tarded.

Tonzura: I mean he just-he just, tartar!  
Boyacky: Tarded!

Doronjo: Shut it dolts. He have rabbit's ears. He might hear us call him a COLD-BLOODED REPTILE!

Boyacky: TAR, TAR-TAR-TAR-TAR-TARTED!

Tonzura: CARELESS TARTAR!

U-12: SLIENCE! Don't even fail "ME!" Pissing him off is "my" ass!

They left the building warping in space of time.

- Multiple Character Talk End -

On the other hand, the Yatter-Gang was teleported to a neon planet that was all black with colorful lines all over; like Moonside.

"Time warp complete" Said the two cyborgs.

"What is this weird place?" Asks Gan-Chan gawking around.

"We located the 'special, one' for you master," Assures Yatter-Nu.

"The hell you did! Take me back to Earth now!" Demands her feared, yet livid master.

"But Master, you want a special partner and we located her."

"GET AWAY FROM ME SWORD MURDERERS!"

He flees off, trying to run as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, but trips and inflicts great pain upon himself when his shin clashes with sharp wood that wasn't even there.

"The master's escaping," Says Yatter-Lambda as she prepares to charge at him.  
"AHHHHH FUCK!" He screams as he recovers up. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I'M FINE BITCH KILLERS!" He resumes his fleeing.

"Let him go." This command stops her counterpart's motive for snagging him. She pauses and stares at the wounded kid. "He's traveling the right path to being successful. Scan the perimeter for the stone."

She shadows her master, leaving her partner by her lonesome to fend for herself.

"Initiating scanners. Scanning area." Yatter-Lambda accepts the command and begins scanning the utter neon area.

- Talk to Yourself (Commercial Break) Action!-

Yatter-Nu(V-13): _Ragna, where are you baby? __H__ope this kid is right. __Damn pumpkin; I miss you so damn much! __You better be here and I'll be damn if another bitch is ogling at your fine ass. __Little brat, I hope you know what you chatting about and not full of absolute shit. Lord above, please let this __youngin __be the right __hero __and protect my Bloodedge._

Yatter-Lambda(A-11): _Searching area for 'stone'. Young master currently have miscalculations. __Zero results returned for 'stone.' V-13, __the threat's casualty level is augmenting from 2.345 to 45.641. __Increasing__ master's refuge level __to __maximum._

Gan-Chan(YatterMan1): _I knew a woman somewhere had it in for me. Why in the hell I keep sniffing death's ass?! __All I want is a female sidekick, but i__t's so damn tempting and delicious. But it's TWO of em' though! Damn I'm in some serious shit. Once I find a way out this eccentric bitch and back to Earth, I'__m__ utter__ly__ done with women. I will stay single till death do his fucking part. __And God, if I break this promise, Shock my ass off._

Doronjo:_ Why in the hell did I join forces with these "BlazBlue" bitches?! __These people are asses! Every single one of them! All I want from them is to help me obtain the world most variable possession. __Well I should have saw this coming. Can't go to nobody these days __without returning something you don't have __and deal with their bull-crap which I don't __give __a paper ass about!_

Tonzura:_ That g-guy's tartar. __Maybe if he came wit us, he would'nt be a tar-head. Tartar, tartar, chillax tartar.  
__  
_Boyacky: _Tarded! __This man and bot just's tarted! This bot is more tarted than it's master. Why Doronjo why?! Your tardedness is way betta than these pop-tarts. We don't need help. We got tis. __Let's douche this bot and leave her re-mans there for the worms ta ate ya know?_

U-12:_ Pathetic. Just pathetic. Bossing around a bunch of hardheaded ass kindergarteners. __Master, Get your head straight. They probably claimed an unversed soul as their master. __We must slay all now. Overturn the world to death; with you in it!_

Hazama: _False intellect. False promises. False deeds __to please one's__ self-righteousness. __Perish for a penny. False refugee to spread chaos around the globe; exiled to kill new organs. __All of THIS! Must be rectified NOW! REPENT THROUGH DEATH! ALL MUST PERISH AT ONCE! AND THE RELEASE OF THE BLACK BEAST WILL DO ALL MY SLAYING DEEDS PAH-HA-HA-HAAAAH! __That stone will then allow me to manipulate the beautiful beast under my control and thus, peaceful Earth shall be regenerated to pure normalcy! YEAAAH! HA-HA-HAAAAAH!_

?: _Oh man, where's the stone? __If I don't find __it__ quick, my shop will go bankrupt. God, I'm too young for life. __Guide me home __and let me act my age._

- Talk to Yourself Cut! (And cut! That's a wrap! I smell money y'all let's git it!) -

Gan-Chan is unaware of his surroundings; all he's focusing on is getting the hell out of "Moonside."

"Man, where's the white light?!" He yells out in frustration. "I traveled ten miles and shit's still here!"

"Where's that stone?"

This sound wave came from the opposite side of the random colored trees. It appears to be female.

_"Somebody else knows? __Oh hell nah! I can't be in my shit __and __tie__ for this.__"_

He swiftly spins around, appearing to be equal to a miniature tornado and forty-six seconds later, he changed to his regular tights with boots, now wears a mask with two ribbon tails, and a sailor captain's hat.

"Whoever knows secrets dies secretly. Evildoer let's go!"

He attempts to rush through the trees, but sadly, he inflicts even more devastation upon his whole body thus knocking him out.

"Damn...that was dumb..."

He consciousness leaves him there to sleep.

_"Dumb f...I'm a robot...I don't care. Dumb fuck!" _Yatter-Nu thought to herself. _"Kid, please be on your A-game."_

A girl skips by the knocked out boy and stops when she heard the cracking of bones.

"Oh geez! Sorry."

She steps off his hand, kneels to the ground, and starts to massage the wounded hand; aiding it's recovery from agony.

Yatter-Nu verifies her; she's identical to him in a way. Of course her body structure is more feminine, wears heels instead of her counterpart's boots, her tights have valentine symbols on them.(Hearts). The color of her clothes, hat and that ribbon mask will please women only.

_"__Impeccable. Just as I predicted."_

"Is anyone home?" Inquires the stranger as she waves her hand around his face. "Like did you die? Are you still breathing? We dead and gone?"

Yatter-Nu through telepathic transportation of sound wave protocols hears this: _"V-13, stone not located. I shall advance to your posit...target's threat levels are high. Executing combat defense mode."_

_"__Damn. I will ambush the unwanted bastards. Fend them __to death __until I get there."_

"_Command confirmed."_

"_Shit. Evil is going active. We don't have much time."_

She blasts off.

"What was that?!" Interrogates the stranger. She slowly gets on her feet, takes out a pitch black telescoping baton and activates electricity all over it.

Gan-chan groans and moves around for a bit and through natural reaction, she sweeps swings behind her; bashing the mess out of his head!

"AE-E-KA-KA-A-GA!" Screams Gan-Chan while he's concussing from 1000 volts roaming inside him.

"OH DAMN! I nailed you AGAIN!" She reaps with hands over her mouth.

A hysteric laugh came from nowhere. "WROO TAT LASS'S JUMPY!"

"Show yourself!" She demands being very wary.

"You're in my face." A gold tooth appears before her. "You're the camouflage of land, the queen of womanizers, You're yes the same than Warp Men!"

"O...kay," She pronounces. "I'm not a typical blonde! This bitch came from non-rich roaches so speak like you learn stuff from school!"

"Warm up. Moonside consists of mirror sayings. If you know antonyms sweety, you will flow along well in neo-dystopia."

"Opposite sayings. So no means yes and yes means no right?"

"There you go lass," says the invisible gold tooth figure; clapping for her. "You're learning."

"Now stay in my face!"

"But we have not met for a second."

"Gold fag, STAY HERE!" She yelps as she swings her shell shocker at the direction she hears the ex-existent being; surprisingly, BASH! Buzzing and flows of lighting appears in front of her for a brief second before falling to the ground; fading away.

"Wra, wr-what's that's raucous-es-ga-ga-ga?" Inquires the electric shocked youngin half asleep; electricity still flows in him.

"Huh?" She kneels towards him. "Are you okay?"

"What ha-ha-happened?"

"Well you was out cold so, then this clear fag came for you so I put him in check."

He recovers conscious; he now knows a girl is before him.

"G-gi-girl up in m-my face-AH-GE-GA-GA-GO!"

"What's up?" She inquires; staring at him like he's lost it.

"No. No please. Don't kill me," He stutters in fear and trepidation.

"Don't kill you? Are you paranoid or somethin'?"

"You're that cyborg bitch! S-STAY AWAY!"

He bring out a kendama and holds it like it's the holy cross.

"In the name of the true master, Back the fuck up!"

"Sorry if I woke you up. Go back to sleep and um...keep on drinking."

She gets up and walks away.

"You women are trouble! I'm done with y'all!"

She stops and glares at Lil' Vengence.

"What did I do?"

"You warped me here to kill my ass! BACK!"

"Jap please."

"Then you racist!?"

"You a jap ain't cha?!"

"BITCH SWERVE!"

"BITCH! PLEASE HOP!"

"BITCH! I'm the only one that can say 'bitch' bitch!"

"BITCH! SEEK HELP!"

"BITCH! Say one mo' thang Hoe!"

"BITCH! Call me by my name on mo' time!"

"BITCH! What cha gonna do?! That's what I wanna know!"  
"Bitch-ass faggot! SHUT IT!"

"BITCH! I'm the one with ultimatums!"

"BITCH! This rose has thorns!"

"BITCH!"

"BITCH!"

And they resume the childish name calling.

Yatter-Nu and Yatter-Lambda observes the whole conflict.

- Multiple Character Talk 2 Start -

A-11: Master arguing with verifying...

V-13: How sweet. Their first day is going great already.

A-11: Female identified as Ai-Chan.

Ai-Chan: BITCH I'm done! [she storms out]

V-13: NOOOO! [she launches before them; A-11 follows slowly]

Ai-Chan: Is that the "cyborg bitch" you been referring me to?!

Gan-Chan: [Gawking at everybody] What the fuck? How many cyborgs are there to discover?!

Ai-Chan: Then your ass...I'm done with dogs.

Gan-Chan: You human?!

Ai-Chan: NO SHIT! I'm a got-damn pink tick! Slay your master!

V-13: Negative.

A-11: Command error. Not commanded from master.

Ai-Chan: Fine. Gawk and fuck! [she storms out flicking a bird behind her]

Gan-Chan rushes to his feet and goes after her.

V-13: _You better get her __ass __dammit. __You better get her this bitch don't know me; get __yourself__ too cock-fag. I'll take this shit to Madea! __I'm tired of __y'all __immature__ bullshits. This better be worth, __the got-damn trouble._

A-11: Sensing and collecting emotional data. Are you okay leader?

V-13: I'm fine.

A-11: Current emotion is mad. Do you confirm?

V-13: DAMMIT YES!  
A-11: Avoiding conflict..._Attitude now identified as an "asshole."_

Ai-Chan: Queer get your ass away from me!

Gan-Chan: Girl I didn't know!  
Ai-Chan: DOGGY SWERVE!

Gan-Chan: Well um, can we start over like young-ass adults?

V-13: _This kid got a mouth on him; Like somebody I know. __We __need to chat about this._

Ai-Chan: "Start over?!" Negro please. There's nothin' ta restart about.

Gan-Chan: Yeah we barely met, [scratching his head] but you said "where's the stone?" Right?

Ai-Chan: Yeah? What's it to you?

Gan-Chan: 'Cause I'm looking for the bitch myself.

That answer pisses her off even more.

Ai-Chan: You and your nasty ass com...  
Gan-Chan: PLEASE! [he snags her hand] Can we start over? I'm a Gan-Chan let's a go!

Ai-Chan just glares at him, then at her snagged up hand wrapped in his.

Ai-Chan: Who you touch?! Who you touch?! 'Cause I know "DAMN" well it ain't me!  
Gan-Chan: Can we calm down please...We calm?

Ai-Chan: Negro your hand!

Gan-Chan: And?

Ai-Chan: SKIN DUMB-ASS!

Gan-Chan: We covered from head to toe so..!

She goes upside his head with "one" sharp slap; then storms away stabbing her heels through the neon grass leaving brown circles to spend the night.

A-11: Master received major damage.

V-13: Hmm, interesting. And that tooth pick isn't potent enough. As long as she's not looking at my man, death will avoid her.

A-11: Leader's yandere personality detected.

V-13: I'm not planning shit, just talking so chill.

A-11: Staying cautious.

V-13: Yeah you do that. [checking Ai-Chan out with an ominous glare]

Ai-Chan: _That Damn bastard! Who do he think he is?! Gettin' his aids all on my hands!...__But on the other hand, he was somewhat seeing things so...this is a weird ass world __after all__and the fuck knows somethin' about the stone and I do need a hand. __Shit. Am I really going to a whore for help?! __Well I'm gonna let his ass know this is purely business._

Gan-Chan: Damn that hurt! [acting dramatic over the mighty slap he just received] Bruce Lee taught her ass well bra damn.

He sees an ice pack appear before his eyes; he took it and looks up; The girl of his dreams returns.

Ai-Chan: You're welcome. Now I have a request to ask of you...

Gan-Chan: _Damn this one's unique. It's somethin' 'bout her...man you know. I mean this might be her._

Ai-Chan: *Clap*YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!

This clash and demand snaps the daydreamer back to his senses.

Gan-Chan: Wra? Yea gal I got you Miss?

Ai-Chan: Will you help me or not?! I'm Ai-Chan by the way.

Gan-Chan: With what?

Ai-Chan: YOU DIDN'T...*sigh* You know, some-thing, okay, about, the stone.

Gan-Chan: Woman I'm not slow.

Ai-Chan: But you was jackin' off. Do you want to join forces with me? Help me find this stone?

Gan-Chan: Yeah why not.

Ai-Chan: That's a homonymous answer.

Gan-Chan: DAMMIT I MEAN IT!

Ai-Chan: Okay no trouble but this is business, not a date.

Gan-Chan: Yeah, yeah Let's go! Adventures waiting! [he scampers off excitedly as he leaps and dances about making victorious screams]

Ai-Chan: _Okay...What did I do?_ [she follows him, being doubtful about success]

A-11: Our chance of saving the world slightly augments from point one to one percent.

V-13: Wow. What a drastic change.

The two cyborgs shadows them.

- Multiple Character Talk 2 End -

To be continued... Now rewinding to a forgotten part.

_"__Shit. Evil is going active. We don't have much time."_

- Multiple Character Talk 3 Start -

The identified enemies are Bang Shishigami and Hakumen. They appeared before Yatter-Lambda as soon as she finished scanning the whole rectangle perimeter and reported it to her superior.

The wild haired ninja was covered in all yellow while the armed up samurai was red and black; both had a big McDonald's symbol on their chests.

Bang: "You know you make me wanna shout! THROW THEM HANDS UP AND SHOUT! THROW EM' HANDS UP AND SHOUT! THROW THEM HANDS UP AND SHOUT! THROW EM' HANDS UP AND SHOUT!.." [and the maniac ninja repeats himself, performing crazy dance acts like humping the air mimicking Michael Jackson; ogling at his opponent]  
Hakumen: "You know you make me wanna Save! WORLD TOYOTA! SAVE! WORLD TOYOTA! SAVE! WORLD TOYOTA! SAVE! WORLD TOYOTA! SAVE!..." [The lunatic samurai repeats himself with his maniac partner, performing with his partner crazy acts like clapping above his head and doing the "Hammer Time."]

A-11: Targets identified as morbidly psychotic and hostile. Energy levels are spontaneously active.

Yatter-Nu arrives besides her Yatter-counterpart with infuriation.

V-13: Oh HELL NO! [glaring at the crazy dancers.] This is what you spotted; fucking mushroom-maggots!?

A-11: Correct.

V-13: DAMN! Ragna what now? We will fuck later okay?!

Hakumen: EUROPE! I WENT TO EUROPE! I WENT TO EUROPE!  
Bang- "COME ON NOW! COME ON NOW!" STOP! [he ogles out Yatter-Nu; up and down them horny eyes go] Ohhhhhh yeah. Come baby come BABY! [beckoning her like a crack addict]

V-13: Fuck you Sora! Where's my man?!

Hakumen: Sexy he'll come soon. Body unparalleled Bang, ba-bang it!

Bang: SUPREME JUSTICE IS HERE! Judge Judy says the plaintiff deserves to have intercourse with one's desires.

V-13: ABSURD! YOU DON'T KNOW ME FAG! COME AND TRY ME!

Hakumen: Oh yeah she's turning up man; body coated with water.

Bang: Climb this mountain! [pointing at his home land with his hands in the form of a gun}  
Hakumen and Bang: "Can you stand the rain?" [snapping their fingers to the beat]

Bang: Baby can you stand it?! Withstand the wataaaah errrrrrrrrrr-rrrrr-rrrrr. You know you want to explore this, so baby "can you stand the rAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." [he holds it out]  
Hakumen: "Can you stand the rain?"..."can you stand the raEEEEEEEEEEE-IIIIIIIIII-AAAAAH-HA!"

V-13: You faggots are crazy! Meth addicts!

Hakumen: And you is right brick head. The big head is equal to us and behold!

Ragna the Bloodedge comes between his two crazy-ass stooges; becoming the center spot light. Yatter-Nu couldn't grasp what she saw.

Bang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
A-11: Target identified as...  
V-13: I know. You now hangout with crack head jesters?! With their McDonald looking asses!

Bang: RAG-DOLL'S! If you must.

Hakumen: Bitch we will blow your church up! Eat your just made launch 'cause..

Hakumen & Bang: (Every time they state "fat", they will hump like dogs in heat.) We're FAT fucks with FAT checks with FAT life camo in FAT grass...  
Ragna: ENOUGH! [yelling all in their faces] SILENCIO! [glaring at his girl; who was in return glaring askance right back at him]

Yatter-Lambda had her head slanted to the side like a dog, telling them through contemplation that you all lost it and need help.

Ragna: Ah yes, that priceless stare.

Bang: PLAYSTATION! [he unexpectedly gets punched in the chest by his leader] Uuuh man!

Ragna: SILENCE! Now you. Did you get therapy?

V-13: I don't need it but your ass sure do! You saw another girl did you?!

Ragna: WOMAN!

V-13: MALE!

Ragna: That's why you need help. You will kill all females off! Including your zombie sidekick.

V-13: Shit the whole world asked for it.

Bang & Hakumen: OOOOOH SHIT! DAMN BRA!  
Hakumen: That's my woman right there!

That remark immediately made Ragna glare at him with blood in his eyes.

Hakumen: Damn I was jiving bra you know up? 'Cause I went up man.

Ragna: Just shut it.

V-13: It's simple, keep your fucking eyes off my man.

Ragna: Nu my heart is permanently hooked up to yours. Trash can't break this honey!

V-13: Negro yes it can! You're a dog! Some floozy with a trashier ass can and will grab your attention. BARK RAGGY BARK!

Ragna: So? It's up to me to bark and I don't so yo ass need baptistery! Fix your face while you at it.

V-13: But the audacity to look though just SETS ME OFF!

Slick Bang slips in Yatter-Lambda's presence.

Bang: Are we human?

A-11: Unknown response.

Bang: You wanna be banged right? [he performs this rather ridiculous dance; he constantly bends his knees to the side with his fists high in the sky swinging them in random directions like their loose]

A-11:? Hostile. Endangered specie.

Bang: I know there's a female up in there fightin' ta git this.

A-11:..._Help __V-13, emergency protocol request. _[she just stares at him and his freak dancing]

V-13:[seeing him by the side of her eye] What the hell?! BACK OFF! [She kicks at him but misses.]

Bang flips back swiftly.

Bang: OH SHIT! "Chock that ho" alert activated!

V-13: Try it! [bucking at him]

Hakumen: GIT HER FATALITY HER ASS!

V-13: I'll take both of y'all on. [spinning her eight swords behind her; arms out] Bring it sewer rats.

Ragna: FOOLS! CHILLAX NOW!  
Bang: AAAAH! [bringing his knees up mimicking a Muay Thai fighter.]

V-13: Fix your cosine hair line.

Hakumen: ROAST!

V-13: Anyway, you know stuff so I would like an answer to my question.

Ragna: What's up?

V-13: Do you know this "Stone?"

Ragna:...Is that all? Be specific.

V-13: Enlighten me.

Ragna: "En-light?" BIT...fine. There are boulders, fluorites, crystals, stalagmites, stalactites... [he keeps listing and listing.]

Two hours goes by and every-bodies asleep expect Yatter-Nu, who had her arms crossed, pissed at the world and impatient.

V-13:*SIGH* CAN YOU HURRY THIS UP!

Ragna: Bitch hold your tongue! You said "Enlighten me," so that's exactly what I'm doing giving "your ASS," history to choose.

V-13: Okay you didn't have to do all of that.

Ragna: The only way to get through your meth-metal head is by poring sugar on it. Now Donbos, Lonos, Bootas, Anorexics, Exogenous, Stank Berry...  
V-13: Excuse me? "Stank Berry?!" Really? There's a fucking rock out there called "Stank Berry." Wow, you're smart. [turning around to leave; shaking her head in utter disappointment.]

Ragna: Turn your ass and that's a real stone located deep in Marginal Soil!

V-13: Full of shit negro, spank it! [teasing him with that destructive weapon]

Ragna: Dammit woman I got one more! And that's Dukuro rings that used to be stone!

Bingo! That brought a smile to her face.

V-13: I never thought you'll reach it.

Ragna: So that's the one you wanted. Okay, well, there's five of them scattered across the universe like Chaos Emeralds. One of em' is here in this colorful delusional excuse of a planet. I can't give you the exact location but with your knowledge, you'll find it. For the wish to work, one must wear all five in "one" hand, not two on one hand and three on the other, or one and four. Once you use it, watch im' scatter; re-search the bitches.

The next thing you know, he was in the ground, with Yatter-Nu on top of him.

V-13: Damn baby! [getting horny and feeling on his chest] That's why I love you. Rare savants turns me on!

He tries to throw her off, but she literally wraps herself onto him.

V-13: I'm not getting off of you until we do it. Comprehend it, love it, learn to do it.

Ragna: ARRGH! Fine! With your crazy ass.

V-13: REALLY?! [getting intensely excited]

Ragna: You see that building over there?(The yellow outlined hotel with the sign saying "When you dwell, you can't compel.") Let's talk personally.

V-13: It's a trick! Watch you dope me!

Ragna: WOMAN LOOK AT ME!

V-13: Yeah, [fanning herself] uh, look, at, you. [she starts to hump and moan]

Ragna: CRAZY WO...[noticing she's lightening up her grip, he thrusts her off of him and flees away like he's fleeing from the law; in his case, he is.] CRAZY ASS WOMAN. SEEK THERAPY!

She lands on her behind after a good flight.

V-13: I'M KEEPING A CLOSE EYE ON YOU BABY! I KILL FOR MY MAN! REMEMBER THAT! [she blows a kiss at him]

Ragna: BITCH SWERVE YOUR CRAZY ASS ON!

Bang and Hakumen was in a deep stertor like bears; not hearing a thing. Yatter-Lambda wakes up though.

V-13: Let's go find our master.

A-11: What about the hostile targets?

V-13: Fuck them. That little boy is more important than this.

A-11: Information acknowledge.

They left the bears to hibernate; in search of their master.

- Multiple Character Talk 3 End -

Credit: Little Richard - You Make Me Wanna Shout  
Toyota - Commerical  
Tyler Perry - "Madea's Big Happy Family"  
Boyz II Men - Can you stand The Rain


	3. Ring 1: One Hell of a Start (Rated:MA)

**Early Credit: Macbeth - Shakespeare****  
****Lambda's taunt - Blazblue  
Sinners In the Hands of The Angry God - Jonathan Edwards**

**Heads up: Arakune will piss you off, offend you, and any other word you can think of. If you can handle him than all means ****read his dialog. ("Faggot's H****ere.") but if you can't than look for "****F****aggot ****G****one." You been warned and this particular chapter is MA; for true audience.****  
**  
- M.C.T.S.-

U-12: DIG![commanding her slaves around like a plantation owner; glaring at them while they're working the ground that's not there]

Doronjo: Do you know where we at?

U-12: "Moonside." An ex-dystopia where "fair is foul and foul is fair." Now DIG!

Boyacky: Tarded!

U-12: What did you say?!  
Tonzura: Tarrrrrtarrrr!

U-12: ENOUGH![Her swords fuses together morphing into a bight yellow fist, then rushes at the two immature dummies like a hammer to a nail; SMASH!]

After a flash of light zips by, both of them was now seen nailed deep in the roots; groaning away.

U-12: Get up! That was hardly a strike.

Doronjo: You're cold.

U-12: You wanna join?! [emanating light and thunder from her hands to tell a tale about punishment]

Doronjo: No trouble. Just saying.

U-12 rolls her eyes and turns from her.

Doronjo: _Okay ho that's it! _BITCH! [slamming her shovel down]

U-12: WHAT?! [glaring lividly at the rebel]

Doronjo: You know what, I'm tired of your shit! We're DONE! NO MORE WORKING FOR YOU HO! Dress yourself; showing your bare ass is degrading!

U-12: So, you're that naif to...very well. You're brain will be fried when you extend your stay to an off place like this.

The unsophisticated woman now regrets what she just did.

Doronjo: _Okay that was dumb. _Umm, yeah. Just pulling your leg. Sorry.

U-12: Pathetic. Headless chicken, pick your head up and make use; DIG!

Doronjo: Yes ma'am. [digging frantically]

Tonzura: No please. Nooooo. Nooooo. Noooooo.  
Boyacky: Ah-ow-no. Noooo. Noooo.  
U-12: GET UP! IMBECILES DIG OR GET NIGGED!

Two tranquil lights flows from her hands and morphs into a diamond sentry gun; gawking at the guns with high potential of going off, the duo frees themselves from the prison of roots and initiates boring a hole frantically.

Through telepathy, a familiar voice comes to her.

_Hazama: How's it going?_

U-12: _Up your ass and around the corner._

_Hazama: Now now. We must make new friends; COLLABORATE! __The more people we manipulate, the higher our success. __PLAY NICE!_

U-12: _You come here and deal with __dumb __dinosaurs __then__._

_Hazama: Them things are smart._

U-12: _FUCKING T-REXES THEN! __Really though? Really?_

_Hazama: YES! __Nurture them dumbos and watch them become ninjas._

U-12: _Man this is all you so play your part; __teach the children __your damn self__._

_Hazama: Bitch you getting an attitude?!_

U-12: _I'm not, I am._

_Hazama: DAMMIT! GET THAT FUCKING STONE![his voice fades away yelling and going off]_

U-12: _Gay. _[glaring at a red hunted mansion] _Hmm. Yes, maybe it's in there. _You dull-wits keep digging, I'm going in. [she fly's away to the mansion]

They stop digging, somewhat relieved from false control.

Doronjo: Finally. Some peace.

Boyacky: Ms, let's drop this and git them ta death.

Tonzura: I hate tartars. Them lick torque. We do better finding stone ours-elf.

Doronjo: Yeah. Fuck them, stop the Chans, prevent them from crossing paths and become rich!

Boyacky & Tonzura: GIT TA STONE!

They all left, adapting back to their original motive; but the sentry guns shot at them stabbing their behinds with glass that resembles bullets.

Doronjo: OW! GO! GO! [dodging and fleeing about] Shit C'MON FAGS!  
Tonzura: YOOOO! DAAAAAH! GAH! [one pays a visit to his shin] GAAAAAA-GA-GOO-GOO!  
Boyacky: TARTED![one goes for the gold] TARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

U-12:[staring through the window at avoidable trouble] Pathetic. Wow. They're on their own; I don't got time for dumb fucks blowing up covers from the sheets.

- M.C.T.E.-

The newly formed couple started exploring for the stone with cyborgs shadowing them.

"We need to stop following them," says Yatter-Nu jadedly. "Wait here."

"Affirmative," says Yatter-Lambda nodding her head at her. She had doubts, but refuse to go against her superior's command.

"What the hell is that?" Queries Gan-Chan after hearing a flying rocket. It gets louder and louder, coming closer to them. They gyrate behind them and sees this blue bullet accosting them.

"It that her?" Asks Ai-Chan.

"Man, she's about to go at us." He prepares himself. "Git ready!"

"O...kay," she doubtfully says bringing out her electric baton. "I don't see nothing wrong."

"She got swords."

"She looks harmless."

"You don't know her like I do."

"Well you deal with her then. I will keep searchin.'"

She skips away humming to herself.

_"Damn bra," _he thought to himself gazing at her. _"__She got my taste with her __circles. I can't let her __looks __disrupt evil, robot, bring it!__"_

Yatter-Nu is now before him, decelerating to stop herself.

"You wanna go?!" He challenges her; somewhat frightened.

"What?...Sensing hostility. _Great. This is the last thing I want to do._"

"You finally going for your prey. You will not win so BRING IT!"

He rushes his kendama at her; she instantly grabs the ball and yanks it; he stagger to her, holding his weapon with determination of not letting go. After bending over from a ferocious ride, she forces her elbow on his back; the hapless opponent experience crashing to a car, stomach first.

"AHHHH SHIT!"

She plucks him up by the collar; having pity for him.

"You done?" She inquires ludicrously.

He knees her face; freeing himself from a hanging branch.

"You shit," she yelps out while flinching from the blow.

"Come on. COCK, WHEEL!"

He hurls himself at her with his legs out; she evades to the side effortlessly and crushes his nuts after he bounces the ground with his behind.

"CAAAAAAAAOW! THIS IS RESISTENT!"

"Master, I did not warp you here to kill you. The stone is no longer."

"SHUT-UP! I DAMN SURE KNOW IT'S NOT HERE! SO WHY?!"

Before she can respond, foot steps arose behind her aided with vicious mumbles.

"I GOT YOU PARTNER!" Yells his partner after she throws her baton at the menace.

Before the cyborg can predict what's happening, the baton stabs her back, electrocuting her upon collision.

"Miscalculation punishment," accepting defeat while falling on him.

"Bitch git off me!" He barks while slamming her off him.

Ai-Chan helps her partner up.

"You okay Gan-Chan?" She inquires while wiping dust off of him. "I barely left and this happens."

"Damn ms."

"What?"

"We don't know each other like that."

"It's a habit. I do every guy like this, if they're friendly. I don't like seeing guys dirty so."

He just gazes at her.

"Mas-ter," stutters the injured adversary as she stumbles back to her feet.

"She's up!" Yells the warrior princess; she charges towards the trivial threat to finish this.

"She didn't come for slaying," assures the peace maker; this ends her rush.

"Huh? But–"

"I fucked up. I swung first and um, didn't think it through."

In a flash, Yatter-Lambda, in the speed of light of light, snags Ai-Chan and smashes her head to a tree, then hurls her to the other, instantly chocking her after her enemy's back bashes it.

"Master and stranger are no longer in reliance. Eliminating endangered subjects," she says, chocking the mess out of the hopeless pink hero.

"No A-11!" Demands Yatter-Nu and commanding her to let the victim go.

"Command ignored."

In an instant, Gan-Chan slings his kendama at the cyborg that had nothing to lose; it ties itself to her neck. He yanks with all of his might, she fights it and barely moves.

"Okay I see."

He hits a button; bright lightning flows from the handle to her neck; *constant shock therapy!* She still chocks her enemy like it's not potent enough to stop her.

"Stop this!" Demands the weak superior.

"Just let go and you will be spared," assures the determined hero.

"Must...annihilate...subject," states the moribund but determined cyborg.

"STOP THIS YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

With little strength she contained, she slashes the rope and thrusts her protector's deathly hands off the young victim's neck.

Yatter-Lambda crashes into the ex-grass concussing with smoke steaming out from all corners and electricity zipping all over to aid –"Le..le...lea...de...de..stroy...m..masssster..," she barely says while she was being nurtured by her mournful superior.

"Shush. Just a fetal miscalculation. Mommy's gonna patch you back to normal," weeps Yatter-Nu.

"Pro...tect. Pro...tect. Pro...tect..."

"I know. *sobs* _Fuck man really?!_"

Ai-Chan flops down just coughing her heart out.

"DAMN YOU!" Yells the livid boy stomping to his "girlfriend" who just experienced near death. "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Wrapping his caring arms around his partner.

"You can buy another toy later. Now listen–" she pauses; trying to combat tears that easily free falls from her visor. Gan-Chan weeps with her.

"I'm fine waterfall," Ai-Chan says softly.

"Shush. Don't talk baby." He genially says; then he lands his ear on her chest to hear her heart beat.

"Ba-baby?" She was to feeble to even lift a finger. "What are you doing?

"You can go upside my head later."

"V...13," Yatter-Lambda shudders; trying her best to resume her important message.

"Please...don't talk," moans the mournful superior; massaging her knight's head like it's her dearest child.

"Dis...dispose my s...*spark, spark*," she sees light from heaven.

"NO FIGHT HIM!" She demands; tightening her grip; not intending to squeeze the moribund cyborg's ponytail. "You will not PERISH until I say so!"

"Space warp...*spark* chip. It's..use*spark* less...to me.*Constant spark*" In her last second, the pure light turns red; possessing her to a potential demon.

_"Now my loyal cyborg, destroy all; do my wonders."_

This ominous demonic voice goes in her; taking utter control reviving her falsely.

On the other hand.

-M.C.T 2. S.-

V-13: Damn you youngin![pissed to no end; yanking the damn chip out her dead knight's head and slinging it to him]

Gan-Chan: She almost took my girl's life! I'll be damned if this bastard killed my dream girl!  
Ai-Chan: What?! You don't know me like dat!

Gan-Chan: What's this for?[inspecting the small green chip]

V-13: If you know the code words to it, you will have the ability to warp anywhere. It will help your deter empower ass find them damn rings.

Gan-Chan: Rings? No bitch it's a stone!

Ai-Chan: Well if I'm "the one", you need a clean ass mouth first off okay.

Gan-Chan: Yes madam.

V-13: I don't have to explain shit to you! Just know that there's five shitty ass rings out there. Find them all and make a got-damn wish okay?!

A-11: Hate detected.[reactivated; now in the hands of evil]

V-13: Huh? [staring blankly at the "dead" knight and verifying her; she without a doubt knows it's not really her] _No...The Black Beast conscious __will now enthrall fresh death__. We must stop this bastard and __his __potential of __failing __r__evolution__ now! __This __conceited __dumb__ass is dumb__ as hell. The Beast can't be control__l__ed; __even if you cast a worthless wish to control it, __it just laughs at you. He just gonna have to learn through life's perspective._

A-11: Code sin; 10578c. Executing combat annihilation to rid sin from the world. REPENT SINNER THROUGH DEATH! [He swiftly curls her legs to look like a sharp hook and pierces it through her opponents torso ridiculously fast; then she extends it out and twirls around like a tornado; DAMN WHAT A HIT!]

Yatter-Nu cartwheels to the mansion at around seven-hundred a second thus busting a path way through the window.

A-11: Scanning area.

Gan-Chan: [not believing what he just witnessed] Hey devil's bitch!

A-11 swiftly turns to him with death and evil in her eyes

Ai-Chan: No Gan! I know we barely met but you're real goner for this. Please don't.

Gan-Chan: Gal, I been about justice and world peace ever sense I came to Earth so I'll take take that as a sexy ass complement.[He nags her baton]

Ai-Chan: Dumb ass no!

A-11: Verifying.

Gan-Chan: Verify these NUTS! You been versified by the "Beast" have you?

A-11: [her voice morphs to a male demonic threat; accompanied by hers] He-he-ha-ha-ha! Ah a savant you are. So you're the world savor huh? Pathetic. A little brat that rather fucks around than to stop dear old me and with what potential, capabilities, and lust do you possess to pit me in pall of fear towards you?

Ai-Chan: YOU A HO?! NO TRASH NO! I DON'T "DO" WHORES OKAY![she's still too weak to move] _Damn that bitch can choke. I think I'm paralyzed. _

A-11: Empower me with your infuriation sweety. Show me you hate the world. Show me you want to see the world go down to Hell. Aid me in this conquest and you shall have first seat to watch the crumbling of this pathetic excuse of the world; you will be the last to perish and it will be hyper quick if I say so myself.

Ai-Chan: You fuck off! I damn sure don't wanna be your puppet!

Gan-Chan: I can explain.

A-11: SILENCE! Look at your condition. You can barely move, lift a finger, you just a weak ass trig lying there to smither in a thousand years of death.

Meanwhile In the mansion. U-12 hears this demonic voice and...

U-12: Oh shit. Already?[collecting fear and being extremely wary] Impossible. The Bl-Black Beast is here. That vo-voice, the damn window sh-shuttering walls bashing. NO HAZAMA DUMB SHIT! RAGNA BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?!...My little moon and sun.

From the room not far away.

V-13: I know DAMN well no other female just said my man's name! Bitch-slut, keep my man's name out your whorish-ass mouth and whoever you are, you're death's gonna have to wait! The Black Nigga is waking his ass up and...  
U-12: Bitch shut your ass up! I "been" knew that!

V-13 stomps her way to the life devastator and wasn't even surprised when she glares at a familiar face.

V-13: Heh. Heh, heh [she falls to the ground laughing hysterically]

U-12: You must be laughing at your fucked up face. Imbecile, stand aside now.

V-13: YOU! YOU WILL DIE![she gets up and morphs out of her battle form] It's about to get all physical in here. All you fuckers from "A Nightmare on Elm Street," Halloween is over. Go the fuck home 'cause I ain't scared of you no more. This bitch trashy bitch got y'all beat.

U-12: Then your crack head ass gonna diss? Ho let me tell you something...  
V-13: Bitch get your mouth!  
U-12: Trick Interrupt my ass one more time bitch! Just say one more got-damn word!  
V-13: Ho you ain't gonna do shit! You ain't gonna do shit!

A heated argument with the benefit on insults occurs between the two brutes that used to be friends.

From the corner, the maniac duo are on the wall far away from the heat, eavesdropping in the bomb's timer with great potential of exploding; The McDonald's symbol is no longer on their chests, but they still had it's colors.

Hakumen: Yo-ho-ho-hoo. High school history is about to repeat itself![high-fiving his friend]

Bang: Damn man! Blood ho's past is about ta haunt his ass bra![high-fiving his friend again] Cloths is about ta come crawlin' out their slim ass temples, any second now.

Hakumen: Wroo I'm glad we came up in this bitch 'cause this flame is about to burn this crib up!

Bang: And I, WONT, SOME OF IT! SENIOR EDITION!

V-13: You always had a thing for my man!

U-12: Bitch! Quit calling him your man! He don't like white brunettes okay dumbass bitch! He thinks you're psychotic and your ass is!

V-13: BITCH![nearly slashing the thief's lips after unexpectedly swinging her middle and index finger at her]

U-12: Ho I know damn well...  
V-13: CLOSE IT! I'm crazy for my man okay! Whoever gawks, stares, ogles, jack-off, booty shake, and all that other conceited shit with the exception of gays and animals, dies! We been together for a DAMN YEAR! DAAAAAMN YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAR![screaming at the top of her lungs]

Bang: Damn Whitney Houston. You're overdosing on that high pitch right about now.

U-12: So, and. Sorry kid, but that "year," okay was a complete misuse. It's nothing than having that juicy dick of his go up in you.[she smirks after degrading her with this insult; thinking she nailed and fractured the critical spot.] That's real passionate love that you'll never experience.

V-13 glares, eye wide open at her, having a hard time seeing straight due to her being too infuriated by this offending insult.

V-13: [as calm as she can be] Bitch. Slut. Let me tell you something. Okay "trick," who ran out of cards. Fucking don't mean true love okay vacuous blonde. It merely means you ready to play house and family yes? That don't mean shit. Okay? You hear me he, he-he![trying to maintain her insane killing personality from busting out; U-12 had an intense askance stare on her visage] Men are dogs. They just want to know your ass for pussy. But this man, is real you feel me? He took, his time, to know me, who I really am, my abilities, my loves and can't stands okay! And you, [her voice going dark and threatening] you took that part of life away from ME! [she brutally tackles her "friend" to the wall and the bomb goes off!]

Hakumen: THE BOMB WENT OFF! LET'S GO GIT IN THIS![leaving the wall to ogle at the vicious match]

Bang: Damn that was some fatality shit but hey, it's not targeting me![joining his horny-ass partner to ogle his eyes out]

U-12 barely evades a sharp punch but her hair gets tangled in the flaming mess. V-13 slams her head "down" after she first, viciously nags what she blew up, yanks it down, and finally spin kicks the owner of those harmless strips to the forehead; some ripped out from that mortal blow.

Bang & Hakumen; DAAAAAAMN![acting like typical guys that observes a fight]

V-13: BITCH GET UP!

U-12: [stumbling to her feet and feeling on her head] Uh you hit like a little bitch. Hell no! [glaring at her lost strips and seeing red] YOU DON'T FUCK WITH A WOMAN'S HAIR! [she flips like a ninja on her adversary; the first sharp leg slashes the hapless woman's face and the other smashes it downward staying connected to white island; dragging the whole body with it for comfort.

Bang & Hakumen: YOOOOOOOOO SHIT!

Bang: THAT BITCH CAN FLEX! THAT BITCH CAN FLEX!  
Hakumen: FLEXIBLE GYMNASTICS!

?: MUH-HA-HA-HE-HA-HO-HA! [sounding like a group of chaotic demons echoing by]

Bang: OH SHIT IT'S THE MANSION BRA!

U-12: Uh I'm so scared. [forcibly pressing her foot down V-13's head; not giving a rat's ass about Michael Myers and other scary icons.]

Next thing you know, a white leg made a swift curve and GAMN! V-13 boots U-12 in the face. After her opponent releases her from that depriving suffocation, she gymnastically flips back to her feet; swinging her head back and following it with a righteous disposal of sweat.

V-13: Bitch! You gotta do better than that.

Hakumen: NO FEAR!

Bang & Hakumen: Shakespeare's here!

Bang: Jackie Chan!

Hakumen: And Bernie Mac! Bitches.

Hell now glares and targets it's flames at them.

Bang: Oh shit um. No babes no.

Hakumen: We ain't here. We ghost-busting this bitch! WHERE THEM GHOSTS?!

V-13 & U-12: LEAVE!

U-12: Ho let me handle these dogs.

V-13: Bitch, Call me "ho" one more time!

Bang: *hump* Group *hump* sex!

Hakumen: In *hump* the *hump* shower!

Hakumen & Bang: *hump* Nice and *hump* wet!

A baleful pan comes at them, followed by various destructive tools.

Hakumen: OH SHIT! NOT YET![fleeing down the stairs that can one second be there than the next, it just banishes]

Bang: THEY WANT ME! THEY CAN'T RESIST THIS SIX-PACK MADE BY THE SUN GOD! [following his lunatic buddy]

You instantly hear fainting howls and curses, than a huge thud a minute later; I guess they left at the wrong time.

U-12: Now you will join them. [she blows her minty breath at her]

V-13: Ho swerve.[smelling the alteration of the air's scent] HELL NO! DON'T DO THAT! [shooing the stank away] You know your breath has problems.

U-12: [speaking with a lot of breath] Bitch my air is clean. I'm just trying to help you out.

V-13: THEN YOU DID IT AGAIN! [forming a curved in n near her nose]HO I WILL SNAP YOUR GOT-DAMN NECK IF I SMELL YOUR FUNKY ASS BREATH! AGAIN!

U-12: Ho go suck your mother's tit. It's obvious that you learned nothing your whole life.

V-13: Okay...THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD THIS TIME BITCH!

The second bomb was about to go off but a loud ass scowl then a sinful laugh arose from outside.

V-13: [morphing back into her battle form] Bitch we will chat later. My callow young master needs help. [she blasts out of sight]

U-12: _Wow so the petulant pedophile targets the young now. Ragna is taking control over you baby._

?: PAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-AAAAAAAH! The power of black. The power of black. You must know black. You must know black.

U-12: Oh that's a swell way to ameliorate one's condition.

Meanwhile outside the crazy mansion.

A-11: [coated entirely in ominous black and red aura] Ho-ho-ho-ho. So, look who came out the colorful hat.[targeting Yatter-Nu after nearly perishing Gan-Chan]

V-13: All I need to know is why?

A-11: Why generate a question a toddler can answer hm?

V-13: Just like that dumbass Hazama.

A-11: Well the dumb-fag made me right?

V-13: I object! We as a whole made your pompous ass okay!

A-11: Pompous? Now now, I'm not a supercilious being. I'm just existing to reap mankind for what they sow for a millennium. The devil runs this "world." He wants it gone so... I'm here to make it happen. Stay away from the palled clouds; they are no longer pure.

Gan-Chan: [laying on the ground curved in from horrendous agony looking like a blood lake] No...no don't!

V-13: Youngin, you can't fight everything now. You must know what to run from and "THIS" IS THE GOT-DAMN THING YOU SHOULD'VE RAN FROM DAMMIT! Did your par...*sigh.* Son you have a lot to learn.

Ai-Chan: Git off his ass for a moment! He tried okay while you was hostin' a party in that weird ass house!

V-13: BITCH I...okay fine. We all fucked up. This thing is fucked up for hating the world and wants to rush the "Book of Revelations." SIN! [sticking out one index finger and sliding the other on it expressing shame for her sinner]

A-11: Jester I didn't say nothing about the bible.

V-13: But you're rushing it okay sin fuck. Now young boy.  
Gan-Chan: GAN-CHAN!  
V-13: NIGGA WHO YOU...he-he-HE! I don't have time for this. Boy you got your ass wrooped to impress this girl who don't give a shit about you.

Ai-Chan: TIGHT WEARING SLUT SHUT UP!

V-13: BITCH I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR HIGH PITCH VOICE RIGHT NOW OKAY!

Ai-Chan: BITTER HO! YOU BETTER BE LUCKY I'M WEAK!

V-13: BITCH WHAT! YOU JUST FLAT OUT NASTY!

A-11: WRAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! You Nu, you're just angry at the world. The world don't revolve around one, it goes around all who dwell within. You are empowering the world's peril; the most of everybody!

V-13: I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR...AH!...FUCK!  
A-11: [bashing the mad woman's gut with a metal powered fist] ENOUGH! [she firmly grabs her head then yanks it to see that sinful eye] I had enough of your rage. You hate the world. The man don't want you, move forward. Accept the fact that you wasted a year for nothing.

V-13: SHUT THE HELL UP! HE LOVES ME!

A-11: Your hair. So soft and beautiful. Too bad it's going to burn for the careless owner lacking proper care for it.

V-13: You bastard. Do something that involves this okay! Five o' will shoot your ass up BITCH!

A-11: I'm not planning on nothing. But your long time protector will. Kill her...Affirmative. [she picks up the hopeless mad woman up by her head.] Ki...kill– DIE! [hurling her into the mansion; then charges after her]

Gan-Chan: This is some real shit. Oh man. I should've left them bastards on the grass to rot.

Ai-Chan: Ho stop talkin!'

Gan-Chan: I can explain!  
Ai-Chan: CLOSE IT! I called you a whore earlier and I'm not takin' it back.

Gan-Chan: WOMAN YOU THE ONE!

Ai-Chan: SWERVE DAMMIT!

Mansion: AHHH! COME ON BITCH! DESTORY MU AND NU! CAN WE AT LEAST TEAM UP FOR A LITTLE SECOND?!

Gan-Chan: Can we start over?

Ai-Chan: Jap please. I don't like whores!

Gan-Chan: But I want to end my ways.

Ai-Chan: Sorry. Keep your aids and HIV to yourself.

Gan-Chan: Okay fine. Can I take you out to dinner?

Ai-Chan: NO!

Gan-Chan: How about shopping?

Ai-Chan: NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT NO PART OF YOU! LEAVE PLEASE!

Gan-Chan: Well I'm pretty fucked up so.

Ai-Chan: Well after you recovered one-hundred percent, don't cross paths with me again.

Gan-Chan: You didn't even try.

Ai-Chan: WHORE is all I need to know sweety.

Gan-Chan: Gal let me tell ya somethin,' "errbody" can change.

Ai-Chan: Stop, shovin,' fried rice up your ass! You can't change no whore into a housewife and a pimp to a daddy ok?!

Gan-Chan: Yes you can you're wrong. It's rare, but they can change; me for example!

Ai-Chan: You don't give up do you?

Mansion: BITCH PLEASE CONCENTRATE-SLUT I'M TRYING! "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" BLACK POWER!

Gan-Chan: What's wrong with reintroducing yourself?

Ai-Chan: Ok-ok! There's somethin' I want to know about you anyway. Now shut up and go to sleep!

Gan-Chan: THAT'S WAT'S UP!

Now onto the mansion; But everything inside was very tantamount to Windows Media Payer; playing various themes and spectacle colors. The two baleful friends joins forces to combat a possessed cyborg; now it's break time; the villain barely had a scratch, but the duo had some bruises, ripped cloths, bent armor with red spots and fatal slash marks falling to despair.

A-11: Data collected. Targets hostility levels are augmenting greatly. Loading "Death Hand" data.

U-12: Girl, what's up with you?

V-13: Slut I don't "want," to talk to you.

U-12: No don't do that.

V-13: O-KAY with your fake ass. You took my man, my protector dies then becomes a elite walker, these youngins got a rebellious attitude towards me and YOU WANT TO TALK?! HELL NO!

U-12: What happened to us?

V-13: I wanna know too. Why in your sick ass mind did you take my man?

U-12: Can you chill for a minute?! Autistic specie. Just think about the good times we had together.

V-13: Your slutty ass ways effaced all the things we did together...[contemplating at the victorious cyborg loading up the big finale]

U-12: I tried. [giving up on cheering her friend up]

V-13: Wait. What did happen to us? We say no fag, hottie or flat out trash will tear us apart and look at what happened. This Blood-thurst built temple came and fucked us up.

A-11: Loading...Loading..._PAAAAAH, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! The primary threat __will be__ over and out the way __real soon._

U-12: Can we have one last talk?

V-13: About what?

U-12: How this bitch cheated. You know this black demon didn't give us a chance.

V-13: I mean damn. We couldn't come near this ho; just cumming her got-damn swords away. Shit ain't even funny.

U-12 giggles.

V-13: TRICK REALLY?! "Shit ain't even funny!" [she smells something fishy] BITCH! YOU STILL BLOWING YOUR MULIT-MAN BREATH AND I "NICE-FULLY" said, stop, blowing, your, stank fish, breath, up my MULIT-MAN NOSE!

U-12: Why do that still bothers you till this day huh?

V-13: Noel, that's a dumb ass question you damn well know the answer to. My nose hair is sensitive and it don't take mush for it to die off you know that.

A-11: Loading complete.[hands engulfs in dark aura] Purge for your sins now.

She stretches her arms slowly revealing skeletal hands. Before she can strike this black blob with a mask plops out of nowhere; already introducing himself.

* **Faggot's ****H****ere! ***

U-12 & V-13: Oh fuck no.

Arakune: Now before you slay my students, let me teach them and you the black word. Let me tell ya something about black. I mean y'all got the ghetto mentality so let me show the way of the black; the black art.

U-12: Wanna be preacher.

V-13: Please go away.

A-11: BEGONE!

Arakune: Now now chi-chi-chill. See here's my purpose, teach the world about black, know black, love black, endure black and sleep with it. See once you know the power of black, you will never go back. See check out the introduction,[bringing out a black book with a cross sign of the same color] Adam and Eve you know fucked up the world with their actions but little do you know that they're black. First humans in existence was black! We came from black and these crackers, beaners, and all these racist fucks hate the fact that they originate from black! Then the color itself. All colors combined with the exception of white makes you know black. Black goes great with all colors, even white; my least favorite since it's not a color at all.

V-13: Please okay, you pissing the audience off.

Arakune: Fuck them okay. See they made me mad you know. See they did some shit that they now regret. See look at what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to teach y'all black so y'all can go to Heaven. You need to know the black code to get in 'cause y'all basically dead. [gandering at death; whom had her head slanted to the side]

A-11: ? _What is this a __fabricated__ church scripture?! _Hey blob of false insults, stand aside!

Arakune: Not after I teach you the art of black! [turning pages] See I know you want black juicy but...

The two disbelieving cyborgs busts out laughing.

Arakune: See that ain't funny! I'm trying to put y'alls foot on the Heaven Gate and y'all blubber out laughing gas?! See laughing at the word of black means laughing at the lord himself. 'Cause he told me "Arakune, you have been redeemed to teach these miserable discourage beings black and the history of it."

Everybody shoots hysteric laughs at him; even the Black Beast.

Arakune: See you fucks. This is no derisory preach, this is real and mighty![he's still being laughed at] Okay fine. Y'all laugh in the name of black.[an invisible church organ starts shooting keys out to the sky] Black, made the world go round. Disrespect black, means a brutal death. Hate black, means you hate Heaven and your existence. This is all the black sins and you got them all in check. You will all be condemned to death if you have not already been. "Sinners in the hands of the angry god," GO TO HELL! See this is the white word. White is evil, fake, backstabbing and all loves it!

V-13: Okay um, can you go to a "real" church and, "know" something. You sound pretty dumb and being an ass alleging bullshit.

U-12: Yeah. Well this is a good way to enjoy a last day huh?

V-13: Yeah I'll say. A lot can happen in twenty four hours, [staring at the mad blob slamming his book down cursing under his breath] literally.

Arakune: Okay-okay, just, know that black is the heart of Earth. What's the black code? 'Cause that's the only I'll leave y'all to die.[scanning his surroundings] This place is gangsta. I didn't know Windows Media Player is an actual place.

V-13 rolls her eyes but experience pain after she finishes.

U-12: You serious?! [glaring at him with her wide flaming eyes]

A-11: ABSURD RUBBISH! [she back-fists the air by her side glaring maliciously at him]

Arakune: OH YEAH! Here's my last lesson of the day.

V-13: Nigga, it's the last lesson of the year.

U-12: No. How about the last eon.

V-13: Oh shit! You know something girl!

U-12: For real though. This fag is pissing me off.

Arakune: Talking like a typical white cracker. See we all got a nigga inside of us. Every race got their nigga acts and people. Like Bruce Lee for example, that man was a real nigga and I ain't reiterating what Eddie Murphy said no; this is from experience women. We came from black! It's natural that we act like ghetto niggas. If you not a nigga, you came from another planet. We should all be black; know black; love black; respect black; regret making black a slave for the white; quit spiting black; quit burning yourself up under the damn sun to be black; you don't have to be black to know black. If an Asian knows the history of black, I'm proud.

V-13 and U-12 had a side conversation in the low soft voice; ignoring him completely.

V-13: Girl we both dropped of high school because of that man and you know something.

U-12: What? You want me to be a dumbo like this jumbled mole sauce. By the way, you know shit your damn self.

V-13: But I didn't know "eon," weon, neon, whatever.

U-12: You fucked up my education, but that's cool. I know my way.

V-13: Trick, you ruined my sowing career. If you just kept your eyes and body off my man, I would have become the world's greatest sower; making shit that's impossible to make.  
U-12: "Kept your eyes off my man." Yeah yeah, with your paranoid ass. We both met him at the same time for your information.

V-13: But he spent a year with me, not you.

U-12: But he went up my ass!

V-13: Slut can I die in peace?!

U-12: Bitch can I?!

Arakune: Y'ALL NOT EVEN LISTENING! NIGGA I'M OUT! [he sinks to the ground]

* **Faggot Gone! ***

A-11: Finally the petulant jester is gone.

U-12: Wroo. I though he'll never leave.

V-13: How's gay Hazama? Prostitute.

U-12: Trashy ass bitch!

V-13: Hey you hopped on his dick, not me.

U-12: But you did a month later.

V-13: Well I didn't physically do him whore; I just came to him when I was fooled by his "Financially Stable Trouble No More" advertisement. Faggot queer ass.

U-12: The queer's gay okay. And he's evil.

V-13: Duh. Tell me something I don't know; besides looking like a damn meretricious cyborg.

U-12: Ho you look different your damn self; wearing tights. That's trashy.

V-13: Bitch I rather wear this than a got-damn thong and barely a shirt!

U-12: Okay, okay. Can we put all of this aside and be friends for the last minute?

V-13: I don't know. Can we? [trying to procrastinate tears flowing down her face and sobbing out her words]

U-12: DAMMIT I'M TRYING! [sniveling]

V-13: I know. Our relationship is utterly different from guys. They can hang out a whole lot better than us. We go off on every little thing, have petty ass competitions, talk about people, cause trouble, I mean we just fucked up as a whole. With that said, we will never be real friends again. *sobs* I don't know why but we will never be real close "ever again" okay. You got this trashy ass slut? *sobs*

U-12: So that year was really something to you. *sobs* I'm sorry.[she couldn't handle it no more and bawls out; sprinkling the battery themed floor]

V-13: It was a good chunk of my damn life you hear! [Seeing her friend just lets her go; wailing out with her friend]

A-11: Awe. I'm scandalized by such whimper-snapping babies. Enough bleating and perish like a real human!...No...no[confronting the demon inside her] IMPOSSIBLE! DIE!...Leader...no...this cannot happen...BITCH SHUT IT!...To my, superior.[she struggles to control herself, but she nearly fails to repossess her arms; she chocks herself with the hands of death; self destructing herself to scraps of memorable metal]

Voice of Black Beast: NOOOOOOOOO! You mewling brats will regret this![it retreats, intentionally pledging itself it will perish the world and no one can stop it] This is just the beginning.[echoing demonically]

The colorful themes faded away; Moonside goes with it. Now the area's a warehouse storage room; storing boxes of all sizes and shapes. A skull ring hits V-13 in the head.

V-13: Ow. [gathering what made her head ached] Huh?[examining it] This is it!

U-12: What?[scooping her head out of the pool of tears] This is WHAT THE HELL?![gawking at the warehouse.] We killed the statue?!

V-13: We will fight and settle this later okay.[she walks away]

U-12: HO! THAT WILL THE LAST TIME I WILL COLLABORATE WITH YOUR LONG DICK HEAD ASS! [she warps away]

V-13: Bitch whatever.

A little brown hedgehog crawls by.

Hedgehog: So we're finally awake.

V-13: Huh? [gazing the ground and sees this brown spike ball] I been up.

Hedgehog: Yeah like wondering around aimlessly for a month and a half.

V-13: Excuse me?!

Hedgehog: Yep. You was sleepwalking for nearly an era.

V-13: Okay Madea. [resuming her walk to the door]

Hedgehog: Well if wanna go back to that neon dystopia, just go to em' Boris' Cocktail bar-ma-jigga and drink them Meo-Neo's.

V-13: Thanks but I'm not planning on returning to that colorful place.

- M.C.T.2.E-

Outside the warehouse, about her was a sign saying "Wac N' Stack. When you got that back, c'mere and give us that stack!" The area was pretty urban; nature was not allowed to contribute.

She scouts out the yatter-couple; she sees them on a cafe's balcony eating and being interested in each other.

_"Impressive," _she thought to herself. _"__After facing shit that's impossible to overcome, they are still together."_

She gives the Dokuro Ring one last gaze, then arks it to it's rightful owners. Then familiar arms wraps her from behind.

"Ragna?" She inquires lightly while landing her hands on his; still contemplating at the couple.

"Are you okay?" Shudders Ragna.

"We need to talk. I learned and saw a lot in that black colorful world."

"Shit you ain't the only one," he agrees ludicrously.

To be continued...


End file.
